


All the times it should've happened

by darklockd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Rimming, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Sherlock and John should've done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all this is now edited (THANKS SIS) and I hope to get some new chapters done soon.

**The first time it should’ve happened**

John is almost high, full of adrenaline, and his heart is pounding. The cabby is dead, good fucking riddance to that sick bastard, and Sherlock is safe. He saved him and now the two of them are heading back to Baker Street. They’re in a cab which you’d think would make him nervous but he doesn’t fucking care, he knows that only some of London’s cab drivers are evil fuckwads. So he’s got no problem climbing into the back seat with Sherlock sprawled out next to him. He tries not too look at him because every time he does they both start giggling again like fucking schoolgirls but of course he can feel Sherlock looking at him and so he turns his head and sucks in a breath because Sherlock doesn’t look like he wants to giggle. No, his face is right there next to John’s, his lips are parted and his eyes are wild, the pupils dilated and making his aquamarine eyes look black in the dimness.

In a split second John knows what's about to happen, and even if he would’ve said he wasn’t gay if anyone asked him this morning, he doesn’t care about labels right now, not when it’s obvious Sherlock’s gonna kiss him. And he does, he moves his head forward and puts his hot lips on John’s and John groans and grabs him, pulling him down on top of him. They're writhing together in the back of a fucking cab like a pair of drunk hormonal teenagers. The cabby yells at them but Sherlock pulls a wad of pound notes out of his pocket and shoves them through the little slot in the glass blocking them off, and the driver shuts up real fucking fast. John thinks he sees a couple 50s and maybe even a 100 but then Sherlock goes back to kissing him and he doesn’t fucking care any more. His tongue is hot and slick and John suddenly imagines its not Sherlock’s tongue in his mouth but his dick and he moans and slides his hands down under Sherlock’s coat and grabs his tight little ass with both hands.

“God yes John,” Sherlock moans and slides his body over john’s so he can feel his dick, all hard and ready and rubbing up against his. He's hard too; God, so fucking hard he could cum just from all the rubbing but he wants more and Sherlock knows it, of course he does. He’s Sherlock fucking Holmes and knows everything. He gives John a dark knowing grin and slides down so that he’s kneeling on the floor of the cab. That must cramp him up but he just shifts until suddenly his hands are on John’s zipper and he’s opening his fly and tugging John’s dick out. “Mmm what have we here,” he says lowly.

“I thought you were married to your work,” John shoots back then bites his lip and groans as Sherlock sucks the head of his dick into his mouth.

“Married doesn’t mean I can't cheat once and a while,” Sherlock mumbles. John’s hands drift to his hair, he’s tugging on those thick dark curls and grinding his crotch up to meet Sherlock’s downward strokes of his mouth. He rakes his tongue over John’s dick and then slides back up to suck hard on his knob, and John’s hips buck up and he knows he won’t last much longer. “Gonna cum,” he gasps and Sherlock hums.

“Mmm yes you are, cum for me now, John,” he says reaching down to cup his balls. His index finger strays back until its pressing against John’s ass hole and he gives a strangled moan and shoots his wad into Sherlock’s eagerly sucking mouth. He swallows it all down and makes contented smacking noises like a baby sucking on a tit and john comes even harder, so hard he almost blacks out.

When they get to Baker Street they stumble out of the cab. They can’t keep their hands off each other and are kissing desperately. Even though John just came and his legs are a bit wobbly he wants more and he can feel how hard Sherlock still is. They get inside the door but that’s as far as they make it before John is desperately pulling at Sherlock’s clothes. His expensive Belstaff lands on the floor next to his shoes and trousers and that tight dress shirt is the next to go. John pops off a few buttons in his hurry but he doesn’t fucking care and neither does Sherlock. Sherlock laughs in fact and pulls at John’s clothes until they’re both naked and Sherlock is leaning against the door while John drops to his knees and tugs at his black silk boxer shorts, pulling them down around his ankles and eagerly sucking at Sherlock’s leaking knob. “Fucking Christ” Sherlock swears and John smirks up at him. “No just me” he says, then puts his mouth back to work, sucking hard and hallowing his cheeks the way he’s seen ex girlfriends do when they’re going down on him. He knows its good when he hears Sherlock moans get louder and feels his hands on his hair pulling him closer. He gags a little but Sherlock tastes so good he knows he can take it.

Sherlock moans when John reaches up and clutches his ass. He never expected this tonight but fuck it. The adrenaline and the fact that he's wanted John since first meeting him means that he’s going to do whatever the fuck he wants tonight. For once his brain can take a fucking hike; his body is in charge and his body definitely likes the way John Watson’s mouth feels on his dick. His body also likes the way John Watson’s dick tastes and feels in his own mouth and he smirks at the memory of sucking the other man off in the back of a cab. So fucking filthy. Mycroft would be horrified but Sherlock doesn’t fucking care if his pants are ruined. All he cares about is getting off and he’s about to do that but he doesn’t want John to swallow his cum, no he wants something else and as soon as he feels his balls tightening he pulls his dick out of John’s mouth and spurts cum all over his face.

John curses at him but shuts up when Sherlock drops to his knees and snogs him breathless, licking up his own cum and making sure John can taste it when he kisses him, pushing his tongue deep into the other mans’ hot mouth. “Such a filthy little whore letting me cum all over your face,” he says lowly. John moans and Sherlock reaches down to check. Yup, John is hard as a fucking rock again, no wonder the lady’s love him. He probably eats pussy like a pro but that’s not on tonights menu. “Upstairs,” Sherlock orders him and John grabs up their clothes and stumbles after him when Sherlock bounds up the steps two at a time.

Inside the flat he waits impatiently and when John gets inside he grabs him and snogs him again while the clothes fall to the floor. “My bed's bigger,” he whispers and drags John into his bedroom and throws him on the bed. “Ever been fucked by another man John?” he asks and isn’t surprised when John says no. “Then its about time isn’t it?” Sherlock says and John’s face is red but he nods and opens his legs. Sherlock dives down for another taste, licking up one side and down the other of John’s dick while he presses his fingers against his ass hole, slipping just the tip of one inside. John gasps and bucks his hips and Sherlock gropes with his other hand for the condoms and lube he keeps under his pillow. His body might just be transport but all transport needs regular maintenance and he knows a good wank now and then keeps him from needing more.

After he rolls on the condom he lubes up his fingers and thrusts one deep inside, working it back and forth and in and out while John gasps and writhes. He’s holding onto his thighs, holding them apart so he can watch and give Sherlock enough room to work with his feet planted on the bed on either side of Sherlock’s body. He approves this and show his approval by licking John’s balls, making a mental note to tell him he prefers his doctor’s clean shaven in the future. He of course takes care of that sort of thing weekly and is smooth as a baby’s behind right now, chest to balls. He puts a second finger inside John’s ass and John’s moans get louder and his muscular thighs are straining. Sherlock pumps him, scissoring his fingers and adding a third one while John swears and says his name. “Fuck Sherlock, shit, that’s fucking…God!” He can’t even make a complete sentence and Sherlock knows he’s almost ready. “Not God, John, just me,” he says then gives into temptation and pulls his fingers out so he can lick John’s ass, rimming him until he’s begging for Sherlock’s dick.

Sherlock gets on his knees, fisting his dick and gliding more lube over it as he stares down at John hungrily. “Gonna be properly fucked," he growls then leans forward and takes John’s mouth in a sloppy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth. John grabs him and tries to pull him down on top of him but Sherlock isn’t having any of that, not yet. He resists, kneeling back up and smirking at John’s desperate glazed eyed expression. “Just wait a little longer,” he says reaching down and sliding his hands under John’s thighs and hauling him up so his ass rests on his knees. “There, that’s perfect,” he says and takes his dick in his hand and presses the tip of his knob against John’s ass. “Ready for me John?” he asks and John gasps out “Fuck yes Sherlock for the love of Christ just do it already!”

“That’s my sweet little slut,” Sherlock croons and slips his knob past the tight ring of muscles. He kneads John’s ass and waits for him to relax then slides his dick in a little deeper. John whines and clenches then forces himself to relax, and Sherlock eases himself in and out, each time going a little deeper until suddenly he’s fully seated and John is panting with his hands clenched tight on the bed covers. “Fuck” he says forcefully and Sherlock chuckles. “Yup” he agrees popping the p. “Ready or not hear I come” and he chuckles again at his own joke. John’s eyes are wild and sweat is pouring from his body and Sherlock leans down, angling his dick so that he’s sure to hit the other mans’ sweet spot over and over again. Then he begins thrusting in earnest, moving slow and smooth until John starts to beg him to fuck him harder. “Please for Christ’s sake Sherlock please!” he begs and Sherlock is happy to oblige.

He rocks harder and harder until he’s moving like a piston, fucking John as hard as he says he can take it. “You’re gonna fucking need that cane of yours when I’m done with you,” he snarls and John has tears streaming from his eyes but his legs are locked around Sherlock’s waist and he’s thrusting up to meat his downwards strokes. “Harder” he begs and grabs Sherlock’s shoulders. They kiss, another sloppy desperate kiss and Sherlock reaches between them to glide his hand over John’s dick, slippery with precum and lube. John moans and reaches up to grab the headboard which is banging against the wall like a screen door in a hurricaine and Sherlock feels himself starting to let go. “Gonna cum John but I want you to cum for me first,” he gasps.

“God yes,” John moans reaching down with one hand to cover Sherlock’s on his dick. He squeezes and Sherlock pumps him in time with his thrusting hips and suddenly John shouts “FUCK!” and arches his back and his cum is squirting out and coating their joined hands. That sets Sherlock off; he shoots his load. He’s never cum so hard and it’s fucking amazing and he just shudders and rests his head on John’s shoulder while his body finishes up, and his mind is a blank haze of pure pleasure.

They fall asleep in one another’s arms, and in the morning instead of regretting it they both just smile and kiss, wrapping their pleasantly sore bodies around one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second time it should have happened**

The bomb is off John and in the water and Moriarty has come back and then left again, and John and Sherlock are alone. John is still kneeling, Sherlock can tell he’s shaken and upset and hurries over to him. John looks up at him and Sherlock stares down and suddenly John lunges forward and buries his head against Sherlock’s crotch. At first Sherlock thinks he’s just hugging him and shaking because he’s maybe crying but then he feels John mouthing his dick, which is getting harder by the second, and he understands that the adrenaline junkie is incredibly turned on by everything that just happened.

And so is Sherlock because he just puts his hand on John’s head and lets him reach up and tear open his pants and tug them down. He groans a bit when John takes his dick in his mouth and starts sucking like crazy, like a starving man at a feast, and Sherlock shuts his eyes and lets himself enjoy the moment even though not too long ago he told John he was married to his work and basically that he wasn’t interested. He was lying of course; he knew the minute he met John that he wanted something like this to happen but he was too stubborn to change his mind from the years of pushing sex into a closet in his Mind Palace. Mycroft thought he was still a virgin but Sherlock wasn’t a virgin since high school and even though he only fucked girls back then, he always knew he liked guys too.

And now John is sucking his dick, making obscene slurping noises and fondling Sherlock’s balls so he gasps and opens his eyes and grabs tighter to his short ash blonde hair. John grabs his ass with his other hand and squeezes. Sherlock’s eyes snap shut again because he wants John to do more than just suck him off. “John fuck me,” he begs and tugs at his head.

John’s eyes are wild and he just nods and jumps to his feet, pushing Sherlock over to the all and turning him. Sherlock knows it will burn especially since they don’t have anything like lube but John surprises him by pulling out a tube of Vaseline from his pants pocket. “For dry lips” he explains, and Sherlock moans as he squeezes out a generous glop and rubs it over his fingers. John puts two fingers into Sherlock’s ass at once and Sherlock gasps and spreads his legs wider. “God yes,” he moans and John starts pumping nice and fast. He hears a zipper coming down and pictures John pulling his dick out.

Sherlock looks over his shoulder and sees yes, that’s just what Johns done and his dick his huge, thick and long, no wonder his friend walks the way he does. “This is just a one off, don’t expect this all the time,” John growls and Sherlock nods and turns his head back, leaning forward on his crossed arms and letting John take care of getting him ready. He relaxes as much as he can but tenses and whimpers when John hits his prostate, stars exploding behind his eyes and his dick twitching. “John, please,” he begs. “I can’t last much longer, I wanna cum with your dick inside me, please fuck me!”

John leans forward and bites his shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks even through the layers of designer jacket and tight shirt and Sherlock whimpers again, squeezing his eyes tight shut as John scissors his fingers inside him ass. He has three in there now and his thumb is rubbing against his balls and he moans and bucks backwards. John takes the fucking hint at last and Sherlock hears him squeezing out more Vaseline to rub on his dick as he slides the foreskin up over the head, up and down until Sherlock thinks he’ll cum from that sound alone. Then he feels John lining himself up, pressing the head of his dick against Sherlock’s ass hole, and then he’s sliding inside, one quick thrust and suddenly he’s in. Sherlock can feel the burn and stretch and God he loves it. “Fuck me hard John,” he begs and John starts moving, faster and faster, making low grunting noises as he shoves his nice fat dick in and out of Sherlock’s ass.

“You feel fucking amazing,” John growls. “I can’t believe how fucking good you feel, your ass around my dick. You like it too don’t you, you like being fucked by me, Mr. My-Body-Is-Just-Transport, admit it. Say you like it,” he demands, thrusting in hard and hitting Sherlock’s prostrate again.

“I like it” Sherlock obeys, reaching down with one hand to stroke his dick, John slaps it away and tells him to put it back where it was. No, orders him to do it, and Sherlock hurries to obey, shivering with lust and need as he does so. “You only cum from me fucking you, no touching yourself, got that?” John barks and Sherlock nods. There are tears leaking from the corners of his eyes but he doesn’t care how much it hurts because of how good it feels at the same time.

Johns’s hands are digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises and his dick is filling him up and Sherlock thinks it can’t get any better when John starts talking again, a filthy stream of swear words and words of praise about how good, how hot and tight and smooth Sherlock’s ass feels, what a good little slut he is, and suddenly Sherlock is cumming, spurting up on the wall and the front of his shirt which is now ruined, but he doesn’t fucking care. Because then John is cumming and his jism is hot inside Sherlock’s ass and his dick is pulsing, both their dicks are, and John is moaning and swearing and before he knows it it’s over. John is pulling out, going slow and easy now and Sherlock keeps leaning against the wall, shaking with aftershocks and listening to John hurriedly zip up his pants and tuck his shirt back in.

He doesn’t say anything when Sherlock does the same and he doesn’t look at him, just rinses his hands off in the pool before telling Sherlock, in a rough voice, to call Lestrade and get the fucking bomb vest taken care of.

It was a night that shouldn’t have happened, John tells him roughly the one time he tries to bring the subject up, But Sherlock can tell that sometimes he wishes it could happen again.

And when he’s ready, Sherlock knows he will be too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sherlock says he drugged John once and he lost a whole Wednesday. This is what might have happened that Wednesday. It’s noncom because of the drugging and John not remembering what happened at all, so if you don’t like that sort of thing don’t read this, okay. Sherlock's pretty dark in this one.

**The third time it should have happened**

The Wednesday Sherlock decides to experiment with John isn’t just about drugs. When he’s making his speech at john and Mary’s wedding he remembers exactly what happened even if John never will. And since John wants to believe he’s not gay or even bi, which Sherlock knows he is, well that’s his loss. Mary’s nice enough even though Sherlock can tell theres stuff she isn’t telling them about her past but she likes him and encourages John to be his friend, so Sherlock decides to let it go. And now he’s best man at their wedding and all he can think about is that Wednesday.

He’s bored and he wants to try out a new drug he’s put together so he slips it into John’s tea. Only it’s not just a sedative because John doesn’t go to sleep, instead he becomes highly suggestible, like he was hypnotized. Sherlock makes him do silly things like bark like a dog and try some yoga poses he finds on TV but when John is leaning forward with his hands on the floor and his ass in the air, Sherlock suddenly gets hard and had some other ideas, ideas he shouldn’t have because John is drugged but fuck it. There’s no way John would let Sherlock touch him the way he wants to if he wasn’t drugged and the drug is strong enough that he won’t remember anything except what Sherlock tells him to remember.

He tests it out by rubbing up against John’s ass while he’s still leaning forward. “You like it when I touch you like this,” he says and John repeats “I like it when you touch me like this.”

“Tell me you want me to fuck you,” Sherlock says and John repeats the words but he doesn’t sound as mechanical as he did the first time so Sherlock knows he means it on some level. Plus John’s cheeks are red and he has a bulge in the front of his pants that wasn’t there before, and Sherlock gets even harder than he was. He grinds his hips against John, rubbing his dick along his ass then reaches down and rubs John’s dick too. John moans and Sherlock lets him stand up but only so they can go over to the desk. “Take off your clothes John then take mine off,” Sherlock says and John pulls his clothes off so fast he almost trips on his pants when they're around his ankles. He turns and starts to unbutton Sherlock’s tight black shirt and Sherlock leans forward and kisses him, hard. John moans and kisses him back and his fingers get clumsy so Sherlock pushes his hands away. He puts them on his hips as he grinds their dicks together. Theres a thing of lube in the desk drawer and Sherlock pulls it out, then turns John around and tells him to bend over.

He puts his hands on Johns ass and caresses it, squeezing and sliding his fingers over the plump globes. John is moaning even more and his dick is leaking precum so Sherlock knows he’ll be ready. He tells John to spread his legs which he does, then tells him to use his hands to spread his ass cheeks, which he does too. Sherlock puts the lube on his fingers and slips one inside John’s puckered hole, loving the tightness of the muscle around him and he starts to thrust, short and sharp but John is gasping and grabbing his ass hard. So Sherlock lets him let go and he grabs the desk instead, leaning his head down and panting when Sherlock slips another finger inside him, then another. He’s not some huge donged porn start but he’s pretty damn big and John’s never been ass fucked before so he needs to really get him ready. He wishes he had a dildo or a butt plug but his fingers will have to do. He lubes them up again and leans over John, kissing and biting his shoulder over the old scar from Afghanistan. Then he slides his other hand over John’s dick and asks him if he likes it. “Fuck yes!” John moans and Sherlock scissors his fingers and feels John clenching around him. It won’t be long before he’ll be ready and Sherlock is so excited he feels like he might explode. God he’s wanted this so long, why didn’t he just tell John he wanted to fuck him when they first met? John wouldn’t have let him, that’s why he reminds himself regretfully. Because John won’t admit he’s bi. But Sherlock can’t wait to take him now, his dick is throbbing and he pulls his fingers out and gets himself into position. “It’ll burn John,” he says lowly and John moans and grabs the desk tighter. “It’ll burn but you’ll love it, you’ll cum for me John,” Sherlock instructs and John repeats the words sounding desperate.

Sherlock carefully lubes up and slides his dick into John centimeters at a time, painfully slow until he’s fully seated. John is still moaning and even sobbing a bit but when Sherlock asks if it hurts he says no, it burns a little but he wants more. So Sherlock thrusts his hips forward, tiny movements, and John pushes back and chokes out Sherlock’s name and that makes Sherlock so fucking hot he can’t help himself. He starts to move faster, snapping his hips against John’s ass and feeling his balls slap against him with every thrust. God his dick feels like it’s on fire, the sex is so bloody fantastic and John is still moaning his name and he grabs Sherlock’s hand and brings it to his dick so Sherlock can pump it. It doesn’t take more than four good strokes and John is cumming on his hand and Sherlock doesn’t last much beyond that.

When he finally goes limp he pulls out carefully knowing John will be sore and tender for a while. He feels a little guilty so he helps John to the shower and has him wash up and then take a warm bath with some Epson salts and gives him some salve. He instructs him to forget it all and write any leftover soreness off as being caused by some food poisoning, like what happened to him at that sketchy Thai place last year. He was running at both ends then and limping for a day before his body stopped being pissed off at him.

The next day Sherlock holds his breath till John finally comes downstairs. He’s limping and cursing a bit and complaining about getting some bad Thai while he drinks the tea Mrs. Hudson made. He winces when he sits down but other than that he’s perfectly normal and Sherlock knows he got away with it.

He dumps the rest of the drug down the sink and makes a secret promise never to try anything like it again, even if it was the best fuck he’s ever had. He even deletes the formula from his mind palace so he won’t be tempted to use it sometime. Because he’s an addict and he knows he could get addicted to John Watson too easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fouth time it should have happened**

He wants to fuck John, god he wants to. He's wanted to do that since they first met but he forced himself to not think about and bury it deep in his mind palace but never delete it. His body is transport that’s what he always tells himself and John isn’t Sebastian Moran, he won't come home to the flat one day and find his lover, if he ever gets the courage to make John his lover, balls deep in another man.

But he's scared that would happen anyway so he doesn’t ever do anything till suddenly he’s fake-dead, and all he can think about is the chances he let slip through his fingers. Not just with John but with Molly too. He should of fucked her the night he hid in her apartment before he left for Eastern Europe but he was too much of a fucking coward to do it, and now he’s back and she’s engaged and John is just about to be engaged and it’s all fucked up.

He blames Mycroft; his brother should have told him about John and Molly meeting Tom and Mary. He likes Mary, she’s smart and she’s on his side but she wouldn’t be if she knew how he felt about John, and how John probably would have let Sherlock fuck him even if he keeps yelling how he’s not gay. John needs to remember that sometimes people can be bi like Sherlock is and maybe if he thought about it, John would realize he was too.

Fast forward six months and now John’s about to get married and Sherlock panics and does something stupid. Something really awful. Something he knows he should feel bad about but doesn’t.

He takes John out for his stag night and pretends everyone else had to cancel which is only sort of a lie, because Lestrade does have to work at the last minute. And Mycroft wouldn’t go to a stag party if you threatened to invade England, and Anderson is busy fucking some woman who isn’t his wife and isn’t Sally Donovan (she got smart and dumped his ass while Sherlock was hunting down Moriarty’s criminals). Then he pretends to drink more then he really does and gets John back to Baker Street. John is totally smashed but not so drunk he won’t be able to get it up. Sherlock knows its wrong but he wants him so bad, he has to do it now before John is married and he never gets this chance again. If he and John fuck each other or suck each other off tonight, before the actual wedding, Mary would forgive him and possibly John won’t even remember, and Sherlock’s ashamed but he wants him so bad he know he’s going to do it anyway. So its now or never and he doesn’t want it to be never.

They play some stupid game and John asks if he’s a pretty lady and leans forward and accidentally put his hand on Sherlocks knee and that’s when he takes his chance. He leans forward too and kisses John, sloppy and desperate with his tongue down John’s throat, and John is kissing him back so Sherlock knows he wants this too. John is moaning when Sherlock tugs his shirt out of his pants and rubs his hand on his dick, feeling him get hard through the material. Then he kneels down on the floor and opens John’s fly, unzips and unbuttons him and John shifts his hips so Sherlock can pull his pants down enough for his dick to come out.

John has his hands on Sherlock’s head and he’s moaning and swearing as Sherlock swallows him down as deep as he can take him, which is pretty deep. He’s got a long throat and taught himself how to take a dick all the way down when he was still at uni. Well Sebastian taught him but he doesn’t want to think about his old lover, he just wants to concentrate on John, and that’s easy to do with John’s dick in his mouth. He sucks hard and hallows his cheeks as he rubs John’s balls, squeezing them gently and liking the way John bucks up his hips when he does. The stupid piece of paper on his forehead falls off and John takes the one on his own forehead off and drops it to the floor while Sherlock pulls his mouth away, then runs the flat of his tongue over the widest part of John’s dick. “Fuck, Sherlock you said you were married to your work, when did you learn to suck dick like this?”

“Is it good?” Sherlock asks him because he needs to know although he can deduce it pretty well since John is red and sweating and his dick is hard as a rock. “Yeah, it’s fucking amazing” John says. “Christ, if I’d of known you were this good at it I’d have snuck into your bedroom some night!” Sherlock just grins and feels his cheeks getting hot. He hasn’t blushed like this since he was a virgin.

Then Sherlock starts sucking again, sucking hard on John’s dick again until the army doctor starts swearing and bucking his hips. Sherlock put his hand on his stomach to hold him still and John grabs his hair tugging hard.. “Fuuck” Sherlock says, his eyes roll back in his head at how good that feels. And John is swearing more and begging Sherlock not to stop, telling him he wants to cum in his mouth and Sherlock lets him. Of course he lets him; it’s John, how could he not let him?

After he cums John lies back in the chair his whole body sags like he’s got no energy left at all. “Best fucking stag party ever,” he slurs and Sherlock can’t wait, he opens his pants and kneels up on the chair. “Suck me John please,” he begs holding his dick in front of John’s mouth.

John doesn’t even hesitate, he just takes Sherlock into his mouth and starts sucking. He puts his hands on Sherlock’s ass and squeezes at the same time. One finger slips into Sherlock’s ass hole and he groans and moves a little, but not too hard because he knows John doesn’t do this sort of thing, at least not now. There was someone in the army; Sherlock deduced it but he doesn’t know who and doesn’t care either. John sucked him in deeper and now he put two fingers in Sherlock’s ass, pushing hard until suddenly he hits the sweet spot and Sherlock sees stars. “Fuuck John do that again,” he groans and John does, again and again until suddenly Sherlock’s cumming. Not in his mouth because John pulls him away, but over his hand as he pumps Sherlock through his orgasm.

After they stagger to the bathroom and clean themselves up Sherlock can't help hoping that John will remember this after all and maybe let it happen again some time. They go back to the sofa and have a couple of shots and then Mrs. Hudson shows up with a client and the game is back on. A different game then the one they just played but not nearly as good, at least Sherlock doesn’t think so.


	5. Chapter 5

**It should’ve happened when John was mad at Mary**

 

Sherlock doesn’t know why he's trying so hard to get John and Mary back together. Well he does and its because of the baby. The baby that isn't John's but John loves it and he doesn't need to know about Mary and her ex, David. That's a secret he'll let her decide whether or not to tell John. But after the baby’s born, Sherlock will find some way to get Mary permanently away from John and the baby. And even though he knows he’ll make a terrible dad he knows John will be a good one.

Right now John's staying at Baker street because he’s too mad to look at Mary at all or talk to her because she shot Sherlock. But now hes all better and back home and pretending hes still to weak and needs John to help him get into the bath and that’s when he makes his move. He gets John all wet and John swears and Sherlock tells him to just get naked, its not like they're children. John gives him a funny look but Sherlock can do innocent and he does it now. "I'm in the tub John and I need your help with my back and I want to get clan before the water's cold so just take off your clothes and help me, please."

John hesitates a minute then shrugs and says "Fuck it, whatever" and pulls off his pants and shirt but leaves his underwear on. He's wearing the red ones and Sherlock feels his dick getting hard just seeing those red underpants. John's not hard, not yet but he will be soon if Sherlock has his way. He leans forward so one arms is resting on the edge of the tub and the other one's on his knee, which is bent up. "It's itchy John, can you please scrub my back?"

John grabs the bodywash and squirts it on the washcloth and starts rubbing on Sherlock's shoulders. He makes a quiet little humming sound to let John know how much he likes it. John stops for a second, then starts back up, but now its like he maybe knows what Sherlock's doing because he's moving the washcloth real slowly up and down his back now. "How does that feel?" he asks and Sherlock tilts his head back and moans a little. "Feels good John," he says and moves his elbow out a bit. John is leaning over him with one hand on the edge of the tub and Sherlock sees his fingers clench when he makes another happy moan. He calculates the exact amount of force he'll need to "accidentally" rub his elbow against John's groin, which is almost close enough. He shifts his body and asks John to go a little lower on the right side. John sighs but leans over more and thats when Sherlock makes his move. He slips his elbow farther off the edge of the tub and lets it rub up against John's dick which immediately starts to get hard, and Sherlock smiles to himself.

John swears and starts to move away but Sherlock reaches over with his other hand and rubs John's dick through his pants. "I like this pair, they're my favorites, you look good in red John, especially when you're not wearing anything else." Then he looks up at John and smiles slow. "But oh no, I got them all wet." He makes a pout and watches John's eyes go to his lips and his blue eyes get very dark. Good, he's horny too. He hasn't had sex with Mary in months and Sherlock can't wait to see how desperate he is. "You should take them off John, and maybe I can help you with your little problem."

"Its not that little," John shoots back, then bites his lip like he didn't mean to say that.

"Oh I know John I can tell" Sherlock purrs, rubbing his hand harder against the bulge in John's underwear. "Let me take it out and look at it, please John?" He gives him the puppy dog eyes and John's breathing gets harder and so does his dick when Sherlock squeezes it a little.

After looking at the bathroom door like he's afraid someones gonna walk in on them, John finally drops the washcloth in the tub and pulls his underwear down to his knees. Sherlock kneels up and leans over so his mouth is just over the head of John's dick. "Mmm, look at that, just as nice as I thought it would be," he purrs, then leans down and just barely touches the red tip with his tongue. John moans and his hips give a little thrust like he didn't mean to but can't help himself, and Sherlock knows he has him. "I just wanna put my mouth on the nice dick John, can I do that? Will you let me?"

"Fuck yes," John gasps and Sherlock pulls him closer, curling his fingers around John's hips and opening his mouth wide before pulling the head of John's dick into his mouth.

"Umm," he says knowing John will feel the vibrations in his balls and dick and John gasps. His eyes roll up a bit as Sherlock starts sucking. Not hard, more like hes nursing and he likes that idea because soon he'll have a mouthful of cum to swallow down and mabye after that he'll be allowed to fuck John or talk him into sucking his dick, too. He says umm again and John moans and puts one hand on Sherlock's head and grabs his curls, but the other one is on the tub so he doesn't lose his balance. He moves his hips again and Sherlock sucks a little harder and digs his fingers into John's ass. He wont't touch him anywhere else, not yet, but he can't wait till he can slip his fingers into John's ass and find his sweet spot. When he does he knows he'll make john cum harder than he ever has in his life because he knows Mary's been too busy pretending to be little miss perfect and probably hasn't given John the kind of sex he deserves.

Sherlock will though; he'll give it to him damn good but first he has to suck him off. He takes him deeper, licking hard with his tongue and scraping his teeth over the hood when he moves his mouth back. John is panting hard now and his dick is so thick and delicious Sherlock wants to just take him all the way in to his throat, but if he does it will be over and he's going to make this last. He doesn't want this to be quick and dirty. Well dirty yes but not quick. So he settled into a steady rhythm not fast enough to make John cum yet but a little harder each time. He puts one hand underneath john's balls and cups them, rubbing his fingers over the heavy sac, and John moans again and gasps out Sherlock's name and says "Oh fuck yes". Then Sherlock goes to work for real, making sure to get every gorgeous inch of Johns heavy dick slick with saliva and working it with his hand at the same time. Johns hand is still in his hair and he's staring down at where Sherlock's mouth is on his dick, watching it move in and out of Sherlock's mouth and his panting is getting faster. he tugs hard at Sherlock's hair and Sherlock moans deep in his throat. John moans right back at him. His hips are twitching and Sherlock knows he wants to fuck into his mouth so he decides to let him. He takes john's dick deep, deep inside, and John started to swear and really buck his hips. "Oh fuck yes that's brilliant keep doing that," he says, well moans actually. He keeps swearing and tells Sherlock how fucking amazing he is, and Sherlock, whose been hard this whole time, feels like he might cum just from hearing John say those things. He wanted to hear those things for so long now, to hear John tell him during sex how good he is and now his dream is coming true.

He pulls back for a second and just concentrates on the glistening red head of John's dick, sucking it like a lolly and lapping up the precum. "You taste delicious John," he growls. "Do you know how good you taste, have you ever tasted your own cum?"

"No" John says shaking his head and staring at Sherlock like he's hypnotized or something.

"Want to?" Sherlock asks and John hesitates, then nods. Sherlock surges up and grabs John's head and pulls him close for a long sloppy kiss, sliding his tongue over John's lips and then deep in his mouth. While they're kissing he grabs his dick and rubs it against John's. "Oh fuck," John groans into his mouth. "Jesus Sherlock how long have you wanted to do this and why did you fucking wait so long?"

"Forever," Sherlock tells him then kisses him again before slipping back down and taking John's dick back into his mouth. He sucks hard this time, squeezing John's balls again and hallowing his cheeks and making little smacking contented noises like a baby on a tit. Johns hands are digging into his shoulders and his head is back with his eyes shut tight and Sherlock can tell he's about to cum. He makes a humming noise again and sucks harder still, and suddenly John's shouting and swearing and his hot delicious cum is filling Sherlock's mouth. He swallows it all down, every drop, and licks John's dick head when he's finished. "Do you want to watch me get off?" he asked as he stroked his dick. John nodded and sat back on his heels his face flushed and eyes heavy. He watches while Sherlock starts to stroke himself, skimming his hands over his balls and making sure to rub the hood over his dick head. He's been leaking precum and he smears some on one finger then puts it up to his lips and licks it, smacking his lips again. "Not as good as yours but it'll do," he says Then he smears more on his lips and darts out his tongue and John accepts the invitation. He kneels back up and kisses him, holding him close enough that their naked chests are rubbing together. Sherlock's nipples get hard and he knows he won't last long but that's fine because he just wants to smear his cum all over John's belly and lick it off again. Then he wants to drag John to his bedroom and show him what it mans to be properly fucked.

"Can't wait to fuck you," he pants as he licks John's ear, then bites down on the lobe. "God John I can't wait to put my dick in that sweet tight ass of yours. Please tell me you'll let me, won't you? And you'll fuck me too please. Please John," he's begging and Irene Adler couldn't even get him to do that but she's not John. John is groaning and reaching around to grab Sherlock's ass. "Fuck yes" he moans. "Whatever you want Sherlock." Then he puts his hand over Sherlock's and squeezes and he cums super hard, the white jizz coating their hands and bellies as it squirts out in a hot gush.

When John leans down to lick it up off his belly Sherlock thinks he might actually pass out from bliss, and when he takes Sherlock's spent dick in his mouth he knows he will if they don't get to his bedroom. After they lie down on the bed John goes back to suckling at his dick even though he just came and says he plans to just stay there till Sherlock is ready to go again. "I wanna feel you get hard in my mouth," he whispers and Sherlock knows it won't be long til that happens.

They spend the rest of the day and the night just sucking each other because John wants to get a butt plug before he lets Sherlock fuck him and plenty of lube. Since he manages to get Sherlock off with his mouth three more times that night Sherlock doesn't complain. And he gets John off four more times and feels a lot of triumph when John admits no ones ever done that for him before.


End file.
